sonic multivers episode 1: the day worlds unite
by matthew the electric hedgehog
Summary: my past stories i start to not like anymore, so i agree to start from scratch, which includes mulltiple dimentions heros from other worlds, beginning with sonics world. heros teaming with heros, villans teaming with villans, and rarly villans turning a new leaf. this is only the begining. no flames, don't like? don't read.
1. the strange signals

**be advised, i may be there in hedgehog form, my forms side could be told, also a few characters i made will be there too, things may be different. no flames, don't read if you don't like my work. plus multiple universes in games or whatever i know about.  
**

**SONIC MULTIVERSE EPISODE 1: THE DAY WORLDS UNITE**

**(Matt's POV)**

**On that tragic day, when the seedrians were attacked by the infamous meterex. one of them was corupted by making the army, his name was lucas, right on the spot when I was discovored as a unwelcome encounter to them not far from the seedrians ship, i ended up on that ship, before i arrived there, i was half seedrian and half hedgehog. the last of the seedrians made her escape, also wished I saved the others. cosmo didn't know i was there. but the truth is, before I gone mad at the meterex...cosmo was suposed to know that she gave me a lead to make dark oak pay for what he done.**

**In the end, the planet was destroyed, but that defeat cost a two tailed fox something...cosmo. even though i consider myself more seedrian than hedgehog, i serve earthia and the clan. soon...something new will begin...my name is matthew the hedgehog and soon, a new dimentinal adventure will arrive. There's no telling where this might take us.  
**

**with tails**

**In tails room, he sighed while looking at the flower that was supposed to be cosmo, he never felt much pain in his life 3 years ago. eversince he lost cosmo, tails began training to become more powerful anyway he can so he can protect someone he dosen't want to lose along with cosmo.**

**"cosmo, no matter what, even if you do come back, which I hope you will, i will do my best so i won't lose you again" he thinks to himself while punching a punching back with taped hands.**

**the rest of tails's friends rarly visit due to him cutting him away from the public, but he can truly count on one blue hedghog. sonic the hedghog. the rest of the team were doing their own thing when tails was alone in his workshop.  
**

**when tails removed the tape from his hands...an alarm goes off.**

**"whats going on?" tails said, going to the monitors in his lab. once he found out, a bright light interupted his thoughts and his idea to warn the others, suddenly, everything went white.  
**


	2. the reunion

**be advised, i may be there in hedgehog form, my forms side could be told, also a few characters i made will be there too, things may be different. no flames, don't read if you don't like my work. plus multiple universes in games or whatever i know about.  
**

**SONIC MULTIVERSE EPISODE 1: THE DAY WORLDS UNITE**

**(Matt's POV)**

**On that tragic day, when the seedrians were attacked by the infamous meterex. one of them was corupted by making the army, his name was lucas, right on the spot when I was discovored as a unwelcome encounter to them not far from the seedrians ship, i ended up on that ship, before i arrived there, i was half seedrian and half hedgehog. the last of the seedrians made her escape, also wished I saved the others. cosmo didn't know i was there. but the truth is, before I gone mad at the meterex...cosmo was suposed to know that she gave me a lead to make dark oak pay for what he done.**

**In the end, the planet was destroyed, but that defeat cost a two tailed fox something...cosmo. even though i consider myself more seedrian than hedgehog, i serve earthia and the clan. soon...something new will begin...my name is matthew the hedgehog and soon, a new dimentinal adventure will arrive. There's no telling where this might take us.  
**

**with tails**

**In tails room, he sighed while looking at the flower that was supposed to be cosmo, he never felt much pain in his life 3 years ago. eversince he lost cosmo, tails began training to become more powerful anyway he can so he can protect someone he dosen't want to lose along with cosmo.**

**"cosmo, no matter what, even if you do come back, which I hope you will, i will do my best so i won't lose you again" he thinks to himself while punching a punching back with taped hands.**

**the rest of tails's friends rarly visit due to him cutting him away from the public, but he can truly count on one blue hedghog. sonic the hedghog. the rest of the team were doing their own thing when tails was alone in his workshop.  
**

**when tails removed the tape from his hands...an alarm goes off.**

**"whats going on?" tails said, going to the monitors in his lab. once he found out, a bright light interupted his thoughts and his idea to warn the others, suddenly, everything went white.  
**


End file.
